


【ADTR】红玫瑰与白玫瑰

by ETE_77



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-15
Updated: 2020-11-03
Packaged: 2021-03-16 06:28:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29327808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ETE_77/pseuds/ETE_77
Summary: 致力于发展里德尔美学
Relationships: Albus Dumbledore/Tom Riddle
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 师生恋x

汤姆·里德尔在走廊里快步穿行。黑色长袍的衣摆簌簌作响、上下翻飞着，令他看起来像一只疾速掠过的鸟。他平时前方的目光坚定，嘴唇抿得很紧，从那张坚毅的面庞丝毫看不出本人正在赶时间的慌乱，倒显得他上课迟到这件事变得堂而皇之。只是，眼眶下面积着的几丛阴影让他看起来比平时精神锐减了几分。而再仔细观察便会发现：他的步伐其实并不太稳。

晨间的变形课已经开始十五分钟了。当汤姆推开教室的大门，几乎所有人的目光都齐齐向他投去。他们当中有半数斯莱特林的学生是在担心他们的级长，另外一半是在意外男学生会主席的缺勤。总之，汤姆·里德尔不论在院里院外都是明星级别的人物，他在霍格沃茨的同期与后辈，没有谁不知晓他的名字以及他卓越非凡的学术成就。而当他犯错时——众所周知他很少犯错——比起抱着看好戏的心态，大家都油然而生对他生出一丝同情和关怀。汤姆皱了皱眉，显然已经在努力抑制那些怜悯的视线给他造成的不快甚至是厌恶。但他没有表现出来，而几乎是在一瞬间调整到一副低调、懊悔的姿态，很轻但十分镇定地说了一句：

“抱歉，邓布利多教授。我迟到了。“

一条腿屈起压在讲台上、斜斜坐着的邓布利多和其他人一样，从刚才起就一直盯着汤姆的脸。不同的是，邓布利多的目光中没有丝毫打算偏袒他的成分，相反，只有一反常态的严肃以及一些令人难以察觉的郁怒。

“请坐下，汤姆。很遗憾，斯莱特林为此得扣去十分。”

然而没有一个斯莱特林的学生看向汤姆的眼神因此而带上责备之意。他们都知道汤姆能轻而易举地把失去的分再从各个方面赢回来。斯莱特林学院因为这位优异的级长已经蝉联了五届学院杯。与此同时，在场也没有一个人对邓布利多几乎是毫不犹豫对一个学生的直呼其名感到违和。在他们的印象里，汤姆·里德尔和邓布利多总是走得很近。

“汤姆，快过来！我们给你留了个位置。”

正当汤姆打算在教室最后一排坐下来，靠近讲台的一个金发女孩转过头来冲他小声招呼。汤姆立刻认出她是拉文克劳的级长克拉拉·克莱蒙汀。

邓布利多背过身去重新开始写板书。汤姆从两排席位中间的过道经过时，空气中忽然腾起一股淡淡的、惹人遐想的朗姆酒香。学生们立刻开始窃窃私语；汤姆不动声色地在克莱蒙汀旁边坐下，低声向她道了谢。他没有去理会背后的交谈声，径直拿出羽毛笔与墨水，并摊开课本，开始记那些还留在黑板上的笔记。

“嗨，里德尔，昨晚和谁出去喝酒了？”

“学生会主席的特权，什么时候借我们用用？”

几个斯莱特林的男生探头探脑地朝他凑近。汤姆连眼睛都没抬，边用羽毛笔在羊皮纸上潦草地书写，嘴角扬起一抹漫不经心的浅笑。他张了张嘴，正要回应那些图谋不轨的玩笑话，邓布利多忽然厉声发问：

“十八世纪将变形术结合麻瓜的永动机装置从而推动时间晶体理论发展的德国变形术师兰勒·朗格，以热衷变形什么事物而闻名？”

教室里陷入一阵静默。片刻后，汤姆将羽毛笔稍稍抬起。在被允许回答后，他十分简略地吐出一个词：

“玫瑰。”

“很好。斯莱特林加五分。”邓布利多的表情看上去却并不像他的口吻一般流露出多少赞扬，“看来我们这儿还有一个擅长观察的人。”

说着，他从讲台后面一道高高的烛台上搬下一个玻璃罩，里面悬浮着一支鲜嫩的白玫瑰。邓布利多把玻璃罩推到讲台最前面，揭开罩子向在座示意：那支玫瑰仿佛不受重力与时间约束，轻盈地立在空气中，饱满又孤独地盛放。

“那么，有谁愿意来试试将这支玫瑰变成一枚胸针？”

有几个格兰芬多的学生自告奋勇结伴围到讲台旁，挨个挥舞着魔杖，口中念念有词。然而玫瑰纹丝不动，从根茎到花瓣显不出一点变化。后来又有一个赫奇帕奇的女生过去捣鼓了一会儿，却也只是把花茎变成了一根木棍。而在另一边，汤姆的注意力几乎全在黑板上。他有条不紊地将板书抄写完毕，对着自己的笔记本沉思半晌，又翻阅了几章课本内容。再次抬起头来时，他的视线与邓布利多不期而遇。

“加油，汤姆！”

当汤姆起身走向讲台时，克莱蒙汀冲他的背影眨了眨眼。其他人也都向那个高个子的黑发少年抛去崇拜的目光。邓布利多只觉扑面而来一阵朗姆酒香。之前在汤姆落座那会儿他也闻到了，只不过此时与沁人心脾的玫瑰花香交叠在一起，令他不由自主心神动乱。可是在所有人聚精会神地注视下，邓布利多很好地控制住了自己的情绪。即便那个显而易见的事实正紧揪着他的五脏六腑：他心爱的学生背着他破格出去喝酒——他恐怕不是一个人——甚至宿醉和迟到。

汤姆没有率先掏出魔杖，而是先用手指轻轻触碰花瓣，顺着花萼一路向下抚摸修长、带刺的柱身。这是一个极富性暗示意味的动作，邓布利多在霎那间便看透了情人的恶作剧。汤姆随后掀起眼皮，有意无意、似笑非笑地睨了他一眼，眼底闪过狡黠的光芒。

“看来我们的学生会长也有一筹莫展的时候。”

邓布利多清了清喉咙，虽然那并没有让他的声音听起来顺畅许多。汤姆终于从衣袍里掏出魔杖，对准玫瑰优雅地挥动杖尖，低声念出一句咒语。只见那朵花从底部开始逐渐发出刺眼的亮光，片刻后，白玫瑰幻化成了一枚精巧的铂金胸针。就连根茎上的刺也变形成了突出的几截装饰纹路。

克莱蒙汀率先爆发出一声尖锐的惊呼，紧接着是如雷鸣般的掌声与喝彩，甚至直接盖过了宣布下课的铃声。邓布利多作了几次手势也没能把骚动压下来，他几乎是扯着嗓子潦草地喊了一句“斯莱特林加十分”，教室里于是更像炸开了锅一般沸腾起来。

汤姆向人群回以从容的微笑，深色的眼眸里自始至终波澜不惊。他没有跟随那些招呼他一起到下节课的教室去的学生同行，而是遗憾地表示自己有一些私事需要与变形课的教授谈谈。教室里转眼只剩下他和邓布利多两人。

汤姆走过去将门关紧并落了锁，然后重新转过身，双手背在身后笃定地朝那个看上去有些落寞的中年男人走去。等到了他面前，忽然变戏法似地亮出手中那枚玫瑰胸针，笑容里不再只有公事公办的味道，而是变得愈发暧昧、乖戾、邪恶。

“我想你应该不会吝啬一句赞美，阿不思。”

邓布利多垂下眼睛细细打量眼前诡计多端的俊朗少年，没好气地岔开话题。“我想我有权利知道你昨晚在哪里，又是跟谁在一起。“

“我现在在这里，这难道不就已经说明了许多问题了吗？”

“我真伤心，汤姆，你甚至都懒得用一句像样的借口来搪塞我了。“

“我不明白你的意思。”

“我认为你心知肚明。”

少年在下一秒稍稍踮起脚，张开手臂环上男人的脖颈，不紧不慢地搂住他，用握在手心里的胸针的尾部在男人后心的位置漫无目的地游走。然后，他一点点别过头，在邓布利多脸旁沉吟耳语。“难道是在嫉妒吗？我亲爱的教授……”

邓布利多蓦地拥住少年修长的身体，狠狠将他搂到怀里，力道之大甚至令他恍惚少年纤细的腰肢会因此而折断。

“否认等同于撒谎。我从不在我所爱的人面前做这样的事。”

“说点我能够理解的概念来讨好我吧，阿不思。”少年懒洋洋地将音调拉长，“我可不想因为你而迟到之后的课程。”

“我希望你仍旧只属于我一人，汤姆。不管你变成什么样……老实说，我总会为你的未来而担忧。”

“大概上了年纪的人都总爱疑神疑鬼又优柔寡断——可我不讨厌这样的你……我是指，这样纵容我的你。”

汤姆说完便推开了他，但没有抗拒被他松松垮垮搂在怀里的姿势。他低下头，神情忽然显得专注起来，一丝不苟地将那枚胸针别在了邓布利多的长袍的衣襟附近。他很快又仰起脸，略略打了一个哈欠。柔顺而卷曲的刘海随之垂落下来，遮住了一只眼睛。

“我想今晚得早点休息。”

“你昨天就应该这么做。”

“好吧，我承认，我欠你一个解释。”

“可别想用送礼物的方式蒙混过关。”

汤姆终于从他的怀抱里钻出来，宽大衣袍在扯动中悠悠从一侧肩头滑落。而他本人并未在意，只是迅速收拾好自己的课本和工具，夹在腋下大踏步离开了教室。邓布利多一直目送到他漆黑的衣摆从门后的拐角处消失；空气中的朗姆酒香久久萦绕不去。


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 汤姆·小妖精·里德尔

入秋后的湖泊边寒意袭人。色彩缤纷的落叶——明黄色的银杏、橙红的枫叶——在靠近岸旁的水面上薄薄地铺开一层，随滞缓的水流打着旋儿。汤姆·里德尔半跪在岸边，俯视自己映在水中的倒影。半晌，他伸出手撩起一捧水洗了把脸。层层荡开的涟漪打碎了另一个映在水中的影子。

克拉拉·克莱蒙汀的金发被风吹得蓬乱。她站在他身旁，往宽大的普蓝色羊绒围巾里缩了缩脖子。一直揣在衣袍口袋里的手这会儿已经拿了出来，十只手指局促不安地绞在一起。

“汤姆，我真的很抱歉……”

汤姆低着头，沉默不语。被濡湿的刘海正在一滴滴向下淌水。

“我说真的……”

“我没有生气。”

克莱蒙汀惊讶又羞愧地瞪大了眼睛。汤姆这时直起身重新站了起来，掏出一条干净的银灰色手帕擦了擦脸上的水珠。

“因为我大概能猜到你那么做的理由。”

克莱蒙汀的脸几乎红到了耳根。“我早该知道迷情剂是个蠢到不能再蠢的点子！他们在交给我的时候可没告诉我里面掺了酒精……”

“所以，你瞧，我并没有责怪你。”

“可是你明知道那是药剂却还是喝下去了。”

“如果那样能使你好受点——我是说当时。”

“噢，汤姆……我该拿你怎么办……”

克莱蒙汀动情地上前一步拥抱住他。而汤姆默默站在原地，没有推拒也没有迎合。过了一会儿，他低下头，在她耳边轻轻说道：

“我原谅你，克莱蒙汀小姐。”

少女完全是一副快要哭出来的模样。汤姆镇定自若地注视着他，神情中虽然没有那种冒犯性的拒人于千里之外的冷漠，却透出让人无法再靠近一步的威严与凛然。而那句原谅，完全不像是同龄人之间对小打小闹的包容，只要仔细听便能捕捉到其中的无谓和空虚，甚至带点轻蔑与隐藏的讥讽。

可是克莱蒙汀已经完全被热烈的感情冲昏了头脑。汤姆的原谅对于她来说是不可多得的恩赐。她小声道了一句“谢谢”，汤姆随即露出善解人意的微笑，凑过去轻轻吻了吻她的额头。而几乎在同一时间，少年蓦地抬起双眼望向城堡二楼的窗户，先前温文尔雅的表情一扫而光，取而代之的是得逞后的傲慢与深不可测的狡黠。

二楼的教工休息室里静谧、沉闷。邓布利多垂下朱红色的天鹅绒帘布，伫立片刻，无言地抽身离开了窗边。

＊

几个斯莱特林的学生在把汤姆迎向他的寝室时，脸上都带着神秘兮兮甚至是不怀好意的笑容。在汤姆的那张铺着银灰与墨绿色褥子的四柱床上，静静躺着一支鲜艳的红玫瑰。似乎是刚刚被采摘下来，花瓣上还噙着剔透的露水。男生们用手肘顶了顶他，还有的拍着他的背，各个都是一副酸溜溜又十分仰慕的表情。

反倒是汤姆，自从第一眼见到那支玫瑰起就不为所动。如果送来的是一大束玫瑰，不论是追求者还是暗恋他的人，怎么都说得过去。但单单一支玫瑰，意味立刻变得刺眼又不言而喻：一见钟情与独占欲。

“没有附上卡片……”

“没准是个害羞的小姑娘？”

“我看不见得。托马斯前几天还问我汤姆喜欢什么花。”

“今晚有舞会，我们最好早点准备去礼堂。晚宴应该已经开始了。”

汤姆冷不丁打断了他们当着他的面毫无顾忌的议论，平静地开始脱去宽大的长袍。男生们这才一哄而散，并在离开汤姆的寝室前表示会在休息室等他。

金碧辉煌大厅被魔法装饰成巴洛克时期的浮夸风格。四排长桌靠墙排列，空出中间一块长方形的舞池。血人巴罗甚至换上了一套暗紫罗兰色镶有铂金大花边的长外套，虽然看上去仍旧像刚被从坟墓里刨出来的一样皱巴巴的，沾满血污。舞池里已经聚集着三三两两的学生，身着五花八门的礼服。大厅的屋顶模拟繁星闪烁的夜空；差点没头的尼克在一架雄伟的管风琴前快活地弹着宫廷舞曲。

虚掩着的大门这时被推开，涌进来一群斯莱特林学院的男生，各个气宇轩昂，神气活现地炫耀着从头到脚价值不菲的衣装。大概两分钟之后，人群中才爆发出一阵议论纷纷的惊呼。因为他们看到了被那群男生簇拥着最后才踏入大厅的汤姆·里德尔。

他只穿着一件干干净净的白衬衫，甚至没打领带，随性地敞着衣领。而最引人注目的，还是那朵别在靠近他鬓角处的红玫瑰，衬着他乌黑亮丽的头发，娇艳欲滴。

汤姆对被他吸引来视线的人群露出一个不着痕迹但足够风流不羁的笑容，流畅地扬起魔杖像一名指挥家似地在空气中划出一道优美的曲线。顿时，轻快而盛大的的弦乐伴奏悠悠响起，和着差点没头的尼克所弹奏的管风琴，将大厅里的气氛推向高潮。

学生们立刻成双成对投入到先前的交际舞中。汤姆婉拒了几名前来向他邀舞的男男女女，走到长桌旁端起一杯约克郡布丁（他还没吃晚饭），然而刚吃到一半便被斯莱特林学院的同学们拉扯着推到舞池中央。他们很快默契地围成一圈跳起了一种快步舞。

汤姆渐渐成了圈子的中心：他的四肢灵活而优雅地挥动，跳得十分用力和投入，一双考究的尖头皮鞋富有光泽，鞋跟踩着拍子点地时频频发出清脆的响声。在作出几个大幅度旋转动作时，他一把抽出发间的那支玫瑰衔在嘴里，锋芒毕露的眼神中此刻点缀着几分散漫与迷情。女生的尖叫声开始在周遭此起彼伏地蔓延……

一支舞戛然而止，大厅里立刻响起爆炸般的欢呼与喝彩。汤姆已经出了些汗，呼吸也变得粗重起来，但还是笑得十分从容和潇洒。他随人群跌跌撞撞地走到长桌旁，给自己盛了点蛋奶酒。饥饿加之睡眠不足的后果在此时终于反映了出来。他在喝第二口时便觉得头脑一阵晕眩，猛地向后踉跄时不小心撞在了一个人身上。

“舞跳得真精彩，汤姆。”

声音一出，不用转头他就知道那人是谁，绷紧的背脊也跟着松懈——如果曾有一个人见过男学生会主席狼狈的一面，那就是邓布利多。天知道他在昨晚为了顾忌克莱蒙汀的面子自愿喝下被加了迷情剂的麻瓜的烈酒后，走回宿舍的步调也没有一丝颠簸。即便那是他逞强和伪装的成果。

“我不知道刚才你也在场，教授。”

“是啊，我很少看见你那么自得其乐的样子。”

“我对舞蹈得心应手并不意味着我对它感兴趣。”

“可是我发现自己很难把你刚才的行为理解为单纯的技能储备和作秀。”

汤姆的肚子轻轻地叫了一声。他有些不自在地挣扎了两下，想去够桌上的食物。然而邓布利多不动声色地将一条手臂环在他前胸，将少年搂到怀里，低下头对他轻声耳语：

“我在房间里准备了一些你喜欢的吃的。”

“哦？这听起来可不是舞会上的正式邀请。”

“确实不是。”

“如果你不介意，我在等待送我这支玫瑰的人的邀舞。”

“既然如此，你就更应该答应了，我亲爱的男孩。”

汤姆仰起头看向头顶上方的男人，两人相视一笑，随即双双悄无声息从人群中隐去。


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 酒精是个好东西x

四楼长廊里的画像此刻都在窃窃私语，激烈讨论着寂静中的那两名闯入者。可是月亮已经西斜，浅淡的月光甚至经不起玻璃的折射，只能将长廊里的光景拱手让给浓重的阴影。画像上的名流们只能听见一阵跌跌撞撞的脚步声，伴随着一个男人和一名少年压抑的喘息。他们绝非在惊慌地躲避着什么；黑暗中隐约可见两具交缠在一起的躯体，不停更换搂抱的姿势，时不时被长袍绊倒，或是撞在突出的一侧哥特式窗台上。

只听“咔嗒”一声响动，甚至来不及弄清是谁先掏出的魔杖，长廊末端一扇房间的门忽然向外打开。画像里的人顿时纷纷探出头来，前赴后继地打算一睹那两人的真容——却只看见成年巫师暗金色的绸缎长袍的末端水蛇一般滑进门缝，门紧接着被带上并传来落锁的声音。下一秒，四楼的长廊再次陷入一片死寂，只剩下因为自讨没趣而一个接一个重新归位的画像。

“灯……哎哟……阿不思，等等！”

汤姆揉着在推搡期间不慎磕在办公桌一角的后背。他现在被牢牢压在桌上，被一个成年巫师强势又急躁地索吻。

“我以为你的眼睛更适应黑暗，汤姆。”

汤姆还没来得及反驳些什么，话语就又被男人在他口腔里灵活掠夺的舌头堵了回去。当察觉到邓布利多打算继续把他推向里面更深的房间，汤姆彻底放弃自己移动的念头，轻车熟路地抬起双腿盘在男人腰间。邓布利多顺势一把将他稳稳揽到怀里，像端起一只漂亮的幼年黑豹。

“可是我想看清你的表情，尤其在这些时刻。”

“噢？原来汤姆也会被不安全感困扰啊。”

“请不要擅自误解我，教授。”

邓布利多这时已经抱着他走进了一个温暖宽敞的房间，壁炉里的柴火烧得正旺。男人又溺爱似地吻了吻他的鼻尖；邓布利多那张英气逼人的脸上已经能看出些许皱纹，令他的眉宇间透出一股深邃与沧桑。在汤姆看来，那都是使他着迷又困惑的名为荣耀的褶皱。

趁着他一个短暂的走神，邓布利多已经将他压在了那张柔软的铺着金色与暗红色褥子的大床上。汤姆对这间屋子里的摆设并不陌生，他十分自在地舒展开身体，微微后仰露出诱人的白皙脖颈，并在邓布利多俯身再次亲吻他的时候，双臂自然地环上男人的肩膀，开始主动为他褪去繁复又厚重的长袍。

墙上的一排烛火映出两人暧昧相拥的影子。在烫手的欲望随攒动的火苗一再攀升的时候，汤姆的头脑却愈发冷却且变得明晰。并非因为哪里出了错，相反，他只是习惯性在欢愉的过程中试图理性地确认自己的快乐，确认他们是否真实。

或许邓布利多是对的，他已经看透了他：他是一个没有安全感的人。

而且，他的教授也没有对他说谎——汤姆不愿承认自己被诱骗了——邓布利多的卧室里堆满了他喜欢吃的东西。他在口味上一贯挑剔得很，但是碍于学生会主席的身份，他是不应该向其他人抱怨的。汤姆总是明白在什么场合说什么话。对于除邓布利多以外的人，他不会轻易暴露出任何破绽。作为一个六年级学生，汤姆·里德尔完美得不真实。

“不介意我们在进行下一步之前，先来聊聊克莱蒙汀小姐吧？”

汤姆那双正在给邓布利多解衬衫纽扣的手停下了动作。对方接着在他身侧斜斜躺下，屈起手肘撑着脑袋，笑眯眯地看向他。

“我不知道你原来还有明知故问的恶趣味。”

“反正你的目的已经达到了，不是吗？我只是在配合你的恶作剧而已。”

“行了，我只是反过来利用了那个女人的计划——你必须要听我自己承认吗？”

汤姆终于开始沉不住气。然而对于他渐渐变得羞恼的试探，邓布利多只是从容不迫地点了点头。

“好吧，如果你一定要听！”汤姆气呼呼地翻身坐起，随手一撩额前凌乱而卷曲的刘海，再开口时，刚刚提高的音量又低了回去，“因为我想知道你到底有多在乎我……”

“所以才要伪装出和别人鬼混和醉酒的假象来让我吃醋？”

“那确实是我的计划，但是——”

“但是，我们自尊心极高的学生会长却没料到自己会那么容易喝醉。”

邓布利多悠悠说道，语调中露骨的调侃和打趣令汤姆红了脸。

“那该死的麻瓜的酒精……”

“玫瑰朗姆，我倒觉得是不可多得的好东西。”

邓布利多跟着缓缓坐起身，紧贴着少年瘦削的后背，低头轻轻咬住他泛红的耳尖。汤姆禁不住一阵微微颤栗。

“我的男孩，你身上真香。”

他可以感受到男人温热又带有侵略意味的鼻息在他脆弱的脖颈处打转，那双有力的手从后面环住他，又探进薄薄的衬衫里面，游走在他胸前的肌肤上。

“我要听你回答，阿不思。”

汤姆听到自己的声线中已经带上了闷闷的鼻音。理智在向他发出抗议。

“没错，我吃醋了。”邓布利多在他旁边低声耳语，却不像平时那样淡定自若，“虽然我清楚那只是一个任性的十六岁男孩的恶作剧，但却控制不住不去猜忌，因为——”

“因为？”

“我爱你，汤姆。”

汤姆怔了怔，随即开始放声大笑。他笑得那么洒脱又开朗，丝毫没有讥讽或嘲弄的意思在里面，只是单纯笑得不能自己，仿佛被施了一个用力过猛的快乐咒。

邓布利多起先有些尴尬，后来只是轻轻地摇了摇头。他转身拿起床头柜旁的一瓶朗姆酒，回过头时看见汤姆正趴在床上，双手托腮热切又躁动地注视着他。

“我喜欢你每一次说‘爱’这个字的表情，真的。”

“好吧，我知道你并没有要求说到那一步。但在意一个人是不需要理由的，如果有‘爱’。”

“人们都喜欢把什么关联性都往‘爱’身上推——有时候我真不想戳破你伪善的那一面。”

“很遗憾，我没法说服一个不愿相信爱的人接受一段非正式的关系。”

“你只是没法证明。”

“没法向你证明。“

“而那或许才是你爱我的原因，不是吗？”

邓布利多欲言又止。他将琥珀色的酒水分别倒进两只玻璃杯。

“我是说，原因之一。”汤姆投向他的目光越来越从容，“因为我对于你来说是一个未解之谜，因为你的理论无法渗透我的认知，因为我是你无法掌控的一个因素，所以你爱我——其实是爱追寻一个谜底的你自己。”

汤姆懒洋洋地翻了个身，仰头看着邓布利多解下胸口那枚他送他的胸针，丢进了其中一杯酒里，脸上流露出一抹沉浸于冥想中的苦涩表情。

“你看透了我，阿不思，可是你在我面前也毫无保留。”

“不要说了，汤姆，你在伤害我。“

“怎么会呢？我还远远不够格。”汤姆冷冷地讥笑道，“年长的男人总是很擅长伤害别人，然后再把他们抛弃。因为他有更注重的东西：声望、地位、财富——纠正我如果我哪里说错了。”

白玫瑰胸针悄无声息地沉到了杯底，倒映在澄澈的朗姆酒中宛如一弯银白色的月牙。见邓布利多久久沉默不语，汤姆不禁加深了嘴角张狂的笑意。他拿起另一杯邓布利多为他倒好的酒，取下发梢间那支红玫瑰，将一半花骨朵浸入浅浅的液面。

“所以，你害怕了吗？我的男孩。”

笑意霎那间凝固在少年的嘴角。他怔怔地看着男人重新向他逼近，立刻直起上身警惕起来。可是邓布利多只是伸出手抚摸他的脸颊。

“害怕被伤害、被抛弃，所以宁可伤害他人、宁可自己失去，也不肯承认自己被深爱的事实。”

“闭、闭嘴……”

汤姆不耐烦地别过头想要避开邓布利多的触碰，却在下一秒被对方重重捏住下巴。

“看着我，汤姆。然后告诉我，你觉得我在说谎吗？”

汤姆握着酒杯的手开始微微颤抖，表情却依旧倔强如初。他猛然意识到自己退缩了，又仿佛身不由己地被吸进那双湛蓝色的瞳孔所搅起的深邃漩涡。

“我不认为你在对我说谎。”

“那么你消极地否认我对你的爱，只是在为自己留一个全身而退的余地吧。你的自尊心不允许自己被玩弄，又没有把握承认自己在我心中绝对的地位，所以装出一副高高在上又若无其事的样子……汤姆，亲爱的，你是那么矛盾。”

汤姆被说得满脸通红，心跳不断加速的感觉让他对自己心生厌恶。邓布利多以及他对他的爱都是一道难以逾越的屏障；他已经尽力不让自己沦陷在那个男人海一般宽广的温柔与包容里，时刻挣扎着让自己清醒。可是到头来邓布利多总是不费吹灰之力就能让他原形毕露。

想到这里，汤姆忽然发狠似地去咬邓布利多的手指，却被猝不及防往嘴里灌入一大口酒，顿时呛得连连咳嗽。几缕酒水顺着嘴角淌下，被男人用大拇指轻轻揩去。

“所以，要我说多少次你才愿意相信，你在我心里是独一无二的存在呢？”

眼眶与喉咙都在发热，汤姆的身形剧烈地晃了晃，及时用手攀住男人肩膀才没有晕晕乎乎地倒下去。

“够、够了……阿不思，你真狡猾！”

“怎么会呢？我还远远不够格。”邓布利多微微一笑，学着他之前的语气揶揄道，“如果我真有你说得那么狡猾，又怎么会让你一个劲玩到到现在。”

空腹更加容易醉酒。汤姆没什么力气地拿拳头捶打了一下男人的胸口，随即顺着男人推搡的力道重新倒回柔软的被褥。全身像被点着了火焰，理智的弦已经彻底被烧断。他手中的那杯酒连同邓布利多自己的不知何时都被放到了床头柜上。借着愈发昏暗的烛光，他看到红白玫瑰的剪影被双双投射到墙壁一侧，好似两把交叉的刀锋。

“游戏时间结束了，我亲爱的男孩。”

模糊的视线里，邓布利多暧昧又威胁似地俯视着他。在被脱去仅剩的那件衬衫时，汤姆甚至没感觉到冷。他此刻无地自容，又极度渴望被触碰。只听他低低地呻吟了一声，那副清冷又迷乱、傲慢又脆弱、倔强又委屈的姿态简直令这个时代最强大的白巫师也为之疯狂。

白玫瑰是他带刺的回礼，红玫瑰是他永远的骚动；被偏爱的少年有恃无恐，幸福对于两个人都太沉重。

“阿不思，说你爱我。”

“我爱你，汤姆。“

“再说一遍。”

男人于是伏下身去在少年耳旁一遍又一遍吐露禁忌的爱语。后半夜似水一般的月影已然西沉，迷幻的朗姆酒香还在熏着一个未完待续的梦。


End file.
